Many known computing devices can have one or more receptacles to which one or more connectors can be coupled (e.g., inserted). Receptacles and connectors can function as conduits through which signals, power, etc. can be communicated to and/or from outside sources (e.g., external peripherals) to the computing devices. As a specific example, a computing device can be supplied with power through a connector of an electrical cord of a power adapter that can be inserted into a receptacle included within a housing of the computing device.
Because connectors of an electrical cord are often coupled to an external source, the connectors and/or electrical cords including the connectors can be exposed to unintentionally applied external forces. For example, a connector inserted into a receptacle within a housing of a computing device can extend from the housing of the computing device. The connector, because it extends from the housing of the computing device, can be unintentionally hit and/or pulled by a user of the computing device and/or object that can cause damage to the connector and/or the receptacle into which the connector is inserted. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.